<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildflower by SupaTrupa808 (GalaxyForce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181819">Wildflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyForce/pseuds/SupaTrupa808'>SupaTrupa808 (GalaxyForce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sync Pair Scouting [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Reader is Scottie, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyForce/pseuds/SupaTrupa808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lillie are hanging together in your room while the power is out. When she asks you to fetch something from her bag, you end up coming across a vibrator she had left in there. Through her embarrassment, Lillie lets slip that she has fantasized about you while using that toy. Surprisingly enough, she does not fall back on her words and decides to act on her feelings now, and you can’t find the strength to stop her.</p><p>Maybe if you’re lucky, Lillie’s little fantasy might just come true tonight…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilie | Lillie/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sync Pair Scouting [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All participants are of 18+ years of age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You drop your Poryphone into your lap in frustration once the last of its battery dies out. This power outage has certainly overstayed its welcome. You sigh in aggravation. With no way to recharge your phone’s batteries, you are completely out of ways to entertain yourself for the rest of the night.</p><p>Looking over from your seat atop your bed, you casually glance toward the adjacent couch where your guest, the fledgling trainer Lillie, is seated. She has her head propped up on one arm atop the couch’s arm. Looks like she has fallen asleep from the sheer boredom combined the current lateness of day. This tells you that it is probably time to turn in for the night. Hopefully, the Pokémon Center’s power will be back on in the morning.</p><p>With a low huff, you heave yourself onto your feet before quietly walking over to her and gently nudging her awake. Your friend stirs for a moment and blinks her eyes as they adjust to the dark, the faint moonlight coming in through the window as the only light source.</p><p>“Hmuh…?” Lillie groans, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. “…What is it?” she asks.</p><p>You politely tell her that it’s pretty late and that both of you should probably get off to bed now.</p><p>Lillie blinks again and nods with a tired hum. “Mm-hm. Yeah, alright,” she concedes. Standing up, she turns to the side, and then to the other, as if looking for something. “…Hey, have you seen my bag? It has my phone. I need to call Mom before bed.”</p><p>You nod before making an about-face and heading back to your bed in the corner, recalling Lillie had casually dropped it on the ground when she came in this evening. Sure enough, the small pink backpack is on the floor right where she had left it.</p><p>Sitting back on the mattress, you lift Lillie’s bag into your lap to fish out the device for her. You feel around inside it, squinting in the dim light to try and see the contents within. Eventually your hand touches what might be Lillie’s Poryphone; it’s smooth and rectangular, so what else could it be? But what you pull out into view is something you are not familiar with.</p><p>The object is some sort of device, just not a cellphone. Rather, it is some sort of remote – you infer – with two buttons and a switch on its face. Pulling it closer, you can make out a cord on the device’s corner. Curiosity piquing, you reach down again and fish out the rest of it. At its end – as you have found out – is a small egg-shaped attachment. Thumbing it, you feel some thin, sticky substance all over this peculiar part. That’s when it dawns on you.</p><p>A vibrator. You just pulled out Lillie’s vibrator. Right in front of her.</p><p>“Oh, thanks for-” Lillie begins to say, only to stop and gape when she sees what you are actually holding. It looks like she was about to say something else, but in your shock your hand flinches, causing you to accidentally flip the switch on the remote and turn the thing on. You drop it as a result, and it hits the seat of your bed with a gentle pat.</p><p>Both of you stare at the lewd machine in abject horror as it hums and vibrates before you. Eventually, you work up the effort to slap your hand over the switch to turn it off again, leaving you both in an awkward silence.</p><p>“Ohhh nooo…!” You look up at Lillie and see her hiding her face in her hands as her head shakes back and forth. “I completely forgot I had that in there!” she exclaims before leaping to her feet and snatching the device away and into her pocket. “I’m so sorry! Ugh, this is so humiliating…” Lillie sighs sadly and drops herself down next to you, once again burying her face in her hands.</p><p>You try and console her by saying that it was mostly your fault, having taken it out of her bag in the first place.</p><p>“No, no.” Lillie shakes her head. “I put it in there this morning in case I needed to… you know,” she says, hanging her head. “Since we’ve been spending more time together, I’ve really been needing to use it more of-… ten…”</p><p>Your eyes widen at what she is implying. Did… Did Lillie just admit that she’s been masturbating more because of you?</p><p>You stare at her incredulously as she starts to flounder about some more. “W-wha-?! N-no no!” Lillie waves her hands frantically in the air. “I-I mean, th-that’s not what I-!”</p><p>Lillie suddenly stopping mid-stammer. She looks into her hands for a moment then calmly lays them in her lap, fists clenching as a determined look forms on her face.</p><p>“No. No, I… I meant what I said,” she says firmly as she meets your gaze. “I… have feelings for you. Very strong feelings.”</p><p>You blink., staring blankly ahead as your brain tries to process Lillie’s unexpected confession. Once you blink for a second time, that is when the full brunt of her words finally hits you.</p><p>You slump forward in your shock, unconsciously reaching out for something to catch yourself with. Though while you aim your hand for the mattress on your side, a certain someone is still sitting in the way of it, so you end up placing your hand right on top of the exposed part of Lillie’s thigh and unknowingly give it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>You are shaken from your minor stupor by the sound of a light gasp. You look up to see Lillie blushing slightly and staring at you with wide eyes. You have half a mind to tell her that was an accident and that you don’t actually reciprocate but seeing the look on her face makes you hesitate for some reason.</p><p>You have found yourself feeling feelings you haven’t felt before. I mean, you’ve always thought Lillie was cute, but for some reason you never considered her a viable option for yourself until this moment. You have always seen her as someone like a little sister to you. But discovering she has feelings for you has forced you to look at her in a new light. Even looking at her in this low lighting, you can’t stop yourself from staring into those big green eyes of hers.</p><p>In fact, you’re so fascinated by her eyes that you almost fail to notice her face has moved to be very close to yours.</p><p>You can feel Lillie’s breath on your lips as her eyelids begin to lower and her face grows ever closer. The implications of what she is trying to do makes a fire light in your chest. Giving her leg another gentle squeeze, you close your eyes and bridge the small gap between the two of you.</p><p>Lillie’s lips feel incredibly soft as they press against yours. Your whole body is filled with warmth and sparks of excitement as you gently kiss her. Her hand reaches up to cup your cheek for a moment before the brief gesture is over. Her presence, her touch suddenly feels so enticing. You push forward again to steal another kiss from her, intending to let this one last longer than the previous. You feel her hum into this kiss. The tiny vibrations of her voice make you shutter and encourage you to put a bit more into it.</p><p>You kiss and kiss some more, each one having a bit more strength than the one before it. Lillie hums sweetly whenever your lips touch, giving you goosebumps every time she does so. Your arms find their way around her shoulders and hers to your chest as the tiny kisses slowly evolve into a full makeout session.</p><p>The extra force of your kisses causes Lillie’s hums to gradually turn into pleasured grunts. It isn’t long before tongues come into play, jumping out of your mouths to bump and slide together with each kiss. The blonde’s grunts and sighs sound angelic. Hearing such a sweet voice make such lewd noises is quite exciting to say the least. It is most unexpected, though not unwanted.</p><p>What is also unexpected is when Lillie breaks your kiss and forcibly shoves you back against the bed. Once you realize what has happened, she is already crawling over you before giving you more sloppy smooches. Your arms clamor about as you suck faces, reaching out and stroking all around her shoulders and chest area. Part of you resists reaching out for more suggestive parts, not wanting to risk upsetting her for going too fast for her liking.</p><p>A couple minutes to exchanging spit and Lillie finally breaks the kiss for some air, a thin trail of saliva bridging your lips as she looks down at you. “Uh, um,” she begins, panting slightly. “W-we just kissed…and I’m on top of you… on your bed.” She slowly works out the words as her blush deepens with each one. “D-do you think we should… keep going…?”</p><p>Lillie meets your response with a gasp and a shiver as you gently run your hands down her sides. She looks down at you with a flustered look, and you stare into her eyes as your hands stop to rest on her hips. Taking your silent response, Lillie forces out more courage before reaching down and kissing you once again.</p><p>As she kisses you, her hands gently run down your chest, down to near your waistband, and up under your shirt. After copping a good feel of your bare chest underneath, she reaches back down and lift the article off over your head. You shiver slightly as the cool night air touches your bare skin, but it only makes you feel more excited.</p><p>Sitting upright, Lillie hesitates for a moment before reaching down her own body and grabbing the hem of her top. After fidgeting in a moment of caution, she slowly begins to lift the clothing up and over her body. A simple white bra is revealed cover her modestly sized chest – she fidgets again before nervously reaching behind her back to undo its clasp. Hiding her bare chest with one arm, Lillie lets the undergarment fall from her body before dropping it off to the side.</p><p>Lillie averts her gaze from you as she blushes furiously. “I-I… I’ve never gotten this intimate with someone before…” she admits, a tinge of shame hanging in her words. “So, um… I’m not really…” Her voice trails off, eyes sinking to the sheets below her.</p><p>Sensing her self-doubt, you sit up and place your hands on her bare shoulders, making her flinch at the touch. You quietly tell her that there is no reason to feel embarrassed or ashamed, and that you will take things as slow as she need it to.</p><p>Your words do seem to help her relax a bit. With a short nod, that familiar boldness returns to Lillie’s eyes as she looks into yours, then looks down on herself. You follow her gaze down to her chest, still hidden behind her arm and you tenderly place a hand over hers and smile a patient smile at her.</p><p>Lillie returns your smile, and you feel her arm start to leave its position against her chest. Once it has completely fallen away, you can’t help but take in the sight of her bare breasts. Perky, not that small, and her pretty pink nipples are erect. You discern these nubs are in need of a taste test.</p><p>Lillie whines delightfully once you flick your tongue teasingly across her nipple, then reaching up to play with the opposite breast as you attend to it. You feel her hips start to grind atop yours, so you to grunt and begin to buck against her as well. You enclose your mouth over the sensitive mound and suck at it, causing Lillie to call out and moan some more as her head flies back from the feeling.</p><p>“Haah…” she sighs in a pleasant tone. “Oh, that feels really good.” Lillie places a hand against the back of your head, gently stroking along it as she nurses you. “Hm… Ah… Yeah, that’s it,” she continues to whisper tenderly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lillie’s opposite hand reaches down and slinks past her skirt and into her panties. More sighs and alike sounds ring out of her as she touches herself for more stimulation.</p><p>“Mmh!” Lillie bites her lip from the feeling. “M-ahh…! Ah, you make me feel so good…!” she tells you as her humping mysteriously stops and her lower body rises off you. You release the areola from your mouth while you wonder what she’s up to.</p><p>“…I want us both to feel this good…” Both of Lillie’s hands go to her waist and grab at the hem of her skirt. “…So, I…” You gape as you see her last article of clothing being slid down her legs alongside her underwear. Lillie kicks the two pieces off her feet and begins to fiddle with the fastening on your pants. She finishes her thought as your pants start to leave your legs. “…I want to go… to go all the way with you. Is that okay?”</p><p>You kick off your pants, still dumbfounded by the raw sexiness she is exuding in this very moment. Lillie kisses you again as she lays you down on your back, then picks herself up on her knees to reposition.</p><p>The young trainer gives you a pleading look, silently asking for your approval. You gulp nervously, then give her a single quick nod. She exhales a held breath, then grabs your bare erection and lines it up with her untouched entrance. You can tell how nervous Lillie is by her breathing. They are heavy and hot, making her chest heave with each inhale.</p><p>She stares wide-eyed at the hardened piece of meat in her hand, giving it a soft squeeze to test your girth. You grunt again at the feeling, letting her know that the touch feels nice. She doesn’t acknowledge it though, giving all her attention to this carnal act she is about to perform for the very first time. After letting out one long breath, Lillie lowers herself down, her lower lips now less than an inch away from taking you inside her.</p><p>“W-wait a second!” Lillie shouts as she practically leaps off you at the last possible second, stumbling back and catching herself before she falls off the bed and onto the cold floor. Her eyes dart back and forth in the dark – occasionally stealing an apologetic glance at you – while she sorts through her thoughts to find the right words to say.</p><p>“U-uh…!” she stammers, linking her fingers together nervously. “B-before you’re about to, uh…” Lillie’s blush returns in full force, along with her eyes darting back and forth. “…about to… <em>cum</em>…” she forces herself to say, letting out a heavy breath as the word leaves her. “…c-could you please let me know? I-I don’t wanna risk getting pregnant.”</p><p>With a light laugh at Lillie’s bizarre chaste-like behavior, you earnestly give her your word to let her know before you let yourself loose.</p><p>“G-good!” Lillie says, then leaning down once again to kiss you softly on the lips. “…Thank you. For… for all of this, really,” she says tenderly as she pecks your lips again, and you do the same. She really is so goddamn cute.</p><p>After a few more light pecks for good luck, the bashful blonde lifts herself back on top of you. Looming over you on her knees again, you realign yourselves together. Lillie’s hand gently places itself over yours as it holds your shaft in place. She looks to you; you sense plenty of nerves and also a great deal of affection behind those lovely green eyes of hers. You can’t help but smile at the sight.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Lillie slowly begins to lower herself. She stops once she feels the head of your penis bump against her wet entrance. You’re worried she may be getting cold feet for a moment, but then you see her take a deep breath, in the nose and out the mouth. When she opens her eyes, there is a renewed determination inside them. With this, Lillie musters up her courage and takes the final step, finally engulfing your member within her folds.</p><p>With a yelp, Lillie’s body locks up as her virginity is torn away from her. You wince sympathetically as you feel the faint moistness of what must be blood leaking onto your rod. Lillie is frozen above you, her eyes shut, and a single fist clenched tightly. Seconds pass, and you feel her tension start to ease. She lets out another long breath, and then – without one word – starts to move.</p><p>Gripping your sides for balance, Lillie lets out a shuttering sigh as she carefully rides you. As her movements start to slowly pick up, your breathing does as well – the muscles of her virgin tunnel squeeze and caress you in all the right ways. You sigh with each pulse of her inner walls they give out around your dick.</p><p>Lillie continues to moderately bounce up and down in your lap, never going past the halfway point down your shaft. Eyes closing, her gasps and sighs rise and her head droops down as she seems to lose herself to the alien pleasure she is experiencing. Her movements pick up even more and, strangely enough, her vaginal muscles begin to work at your member with an unexpected fervor.</p><p>You grunt as Lillie’s inexperienced romp fills you with more and more pleasure. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you buck your hips up into her for further stimulation. Your thrusts cause Lillie to jerk back with each short moan she lets out. Her neck cranes and her back begins to arch. A few more thrusts later, and her face is pointed toward the ceiling, still moaning and grinding on you all the way through it.</p><p>Your thrusts speed up shortly after you feel Lillie’s doing the same and you feel yourself getting close to the edge. With a strained voice, you inform Lillie that you are nearly at your limit and that she should slow down. When she doesn’t respond or even pause in her riding, you repeat yourself, a bit louder this time. Again, she fails to react in any way, still keeping on with the sex.</p><p>Growing worried, you give her a pat on the side to try and grab her attention. This does get a reaction out of her, but not one you were hoping for. When you touch her, Lillie lets out a gasp followed by a loud moan and her speeding up her movements even more. Waves of unwanted pleasure surge through your body while she keeps moaning and slapping against you.</p><p>You grip both her sides while repeatedly telling her to stop to try and get through to her, but to no avail. It’s no use. Lillie is too deep in her own euphoria to notice anything but your cock inside her. There’s nothing you can do but watch as her body keeps speeding up and her pleasured sounds grow high in pitch as she throws herself and you off to a conjoined orgasm.</p><p>Unable to hold back anymore, you let out a pained grunt as your balls empty against your will. Several good shots of cum are fired into Lillie’s womb, the wonderful feeling providing little comfort for having gone forcibly against your friend’s wishes.</p><p>The girl in question makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a scream as she no doubt feel your seed release into her and splatter against her insides. She lets out a long, satisfied moan as her legs give out sinking further and further down upon your dick until she has taken its entirety inside her. The moan lasts a few short second after she reaches the base, afterwards her whole being seems to shut down; her back arched and her head still pointing straight upwards.</p><p>You can feel some of your cum leak out of Lillie’s pussy around your softening shaft as you look up at her with an apologetic expression. She remains frozen in her upright position, your dick still deep inside her as it slowly shrinks within her. You are worried about how she may react. Is she gonna faint? Or yell at you? Or even start crying?! A pit is forming in your stomach. Oh god. If she starts to cry because of you, you might just die.</p><p>Just as you work up the courage to say something, you are halted from doing do when Lillie suddenly slumps forward, her landing on your chest with some force.<br/>“You came inside me…” she says in a low voice. A twinge of terror jumps through you. Her odd behavior, coupled with her looming position over you, makes Lillie look intimidating in the room’s darkness. From her lack in tone of voice and the inability to see her eyes past her drooping bangs, you can’t make out if she’s angry, sad, or something else.</p><p>You feel her start to pull herself off you, no doubt upset by the accidental cumshot you have given her. Her pussy lips slide up your shaft, exposing it to the cool air outside of her canal. You shudder, both from that feeling and from unsureness of what is to become of you.</p><p>“…and it feels so <em>good</em>!”</p><p>Lillie suddenly pushes herself back down on your just before the head of your dick leaves her. Your body attempts to lurch upwards in your surprise, but her delicate-looking hands keep you firmly pressed against the mattress. Said movement finally gives you a better look at her face; still blushing fiercely, but with a sheepish smile and a lustful hunger you can sense behind her emerald eyes. Some of your tension fades, glad that she doesn’t appear upset at you. Rather, this incident seems to have elated her.</p><p>“I’ve never felt something so… so <em>warm</em>!” she exclaims as she cowgirls you. “Feeling your s-seed swishing around inside me is giving me goosebumps!” Lillie trembles at the mention of your cum being inside her. “P-please…” she says in a near-pleading tone. “Y-you can still keep going, right…?”</p><p>Your dick answers Lillie for you by rising back up to full position while still inside her, making her gasp with delight. “Oh, good,” she says. “So please, give me more of your cum!”</p><p>And with that, innocent little Lillie gets back into railing herself onto you.</p><p>You certainly aren’t one to complain, despite your recent ejaculation, and feel her menstruations getting you back into the groove yourself. You find your hands reaching for Lillie’s hips before gently caressing the skin along them and down to her outer thighs. You are totally enamored by the feel of her body. She’s so soft, inside and out.</p><p>Lillie leans down until your noses touch, looking deep into your eyes as she fucks you. “I don’t know what’s come over me…!” she says, not stopping or slowing in her menstruations. “Having you cum inside me… It feels like you’ve awakened something in me.” The demure girl then takes your cheeks in her hands and kisses you passionately. “I feel so… different! So… So…!”</p><p>Lillie pulls herself back up and – while still bouncing up and down on you – reaches behind her, grabbing her ponytail, and yanks the band out of it. Time seems to slow down as Lillie’s lovely blonde hair falls free around her shoulders. Your eyes take in every detail of this one, fluid motion. She gives her hair a quick flick to clear the stands from her face. Despite being in the dark, you are somehow able to catch the glittering of her sweat as it flies off her. Good lord, when did she become so sexy?!</p><p>“…<em>mature</em>,” Lillie finishes her thought. You were thinking the word would be something more like “horny” or “sexy”, but “mature” is also applicable to this situation.</p><p>You gasp and moan simultaneously when you feel Lillie’s walls begin to twist around you in a strange way. You gape at her as she leans back while rotating her hips around your dick.</p><p>“…I saw this on the internet once and I wanted to try it out,” she says. You’re honestly shocked. You never thought someone as sweet-looking as Lillie would ever look at porn. But then again, she has surprised you several times tonight now, so you shouldn’t be <em>that</em> shocked.</p><p>Lillie giggles. “Judging by the look on your face, you must like it then?” You simply nod, and her smile grows. “Then let me try something else!”</p><p>You collapse against the mattress as Lillie assaults you with a twisting and a pounding at the same time. Her sudden ravenousness combined with her cute little pants as she services you quickly bring you back to the edge, which you let known with broken, nigh-incoherent words.</p><p>“Huh? Are you about to cum again?!” Lillie asks you excitedly, eyes lighting up as her lewd movements picking up exceptionally. “Come on! It’s okay! You can cum in me! I want it! I want it <em>bad</em>! <em>Gimme your hot, creamy load right now</em>!”</p><p>With a loud grunt, you let out another stream of ejaculate into Lillie’s hungry snatch. The shots are weaker than before obviously, but the cum-hungry gal doesn’t seem to mind. She sighs and moans with each spurt she feels hitting the back of her tunnel as she digs her pelvis against yours, trying to milk out every drop you can give her. Your orgasm dies out not long after and you sink into the cushion beneath you with a heavy sigh that harmonizes with Lillie’s.</p><p>The room is quiet aside from her and your tired panting. You can hardly believe that Lillie just made you cum for the second time tonight. Definitely not what you were expecting when she showed up at your door earlier, but still a welcome surprise, that’s for sure. Though you are a bit concerned with the copious amount of seed that you’ve poured into her-</p><p>Your thoughts are derailed by the sensation of vaginal walls moving and twisting around your dick again. While you were personally reflecting, Lillie had risen back up into cowgirl position on top of you and has already started moving again. When you blink you see her looming over you with an excited spark in her eye, smile wide and desiring.</p><p>“Your warm jizz feels <em>so good</em> inside my pussy!” she says in a bright and cheery tone, the same way any normal girl would marvel about a charming outfit or a cute Pokémon on the street. “…We can go for one more tonight, can we?” she asks, not letting up on her work one bit. “I mean, if you’re still up for it…”</p><p>You aren’t one to turn down a lady’s request, and so grab her by the shoulder and flip her onto her back. Lillie cries out positively and laughs as you swap positions over each other.</p><p>“Okay, okay! I get it. I’ll let you take control this time,” she relents in a feign surrender. “Just keep fucking me… <em>Ahhhh</em>… Just like that…!”</p><p>Lillie’s legs splay out to provide you better access to push your meat into her again and again. You grab her delicate thighs and force them apart even more, leaving her feet to dangle over her head. Lillie wraps her arms around the back of her knees and pulls them back as far as she can to give you as much distance to the inside of her cunt as possible. She cries out and grunts with each vigorous slam you deliver, making her entire body convulse with each one.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>! <em>Unh</em>! <em>Unh</em>! <em>A-ah</em>! <em>Uhn</em>! <em>Ohh</em>!” she goes. “Oh my <em>god</em>! I <em>love</em> your <em>cock</em>! I want you to wreck me! <em>Destroy me</em>! <em>Please!</em> <em>Please</em>! <em>Give it to me good</em>! <em>Aaah-haaah</em>!”</p><p>Her shins at her sides, Lillie reaches over and pulls your hips into hers. You give out many rapid-fire thrusts from this limited position, but Lillie still cries out your name like no one’s business. Your foreheads bump and brush together; your bodies are so close; you don’t believe your bodies could get any closer than this. You quickly surge forward and jam your tongue into her mouth. Lillie moans and gurgles as her own tongue tangles messily with hers, slobber leaping out of her mouth and faintly staining the bedsheets.</p><p>When you end the sloppy kiss, you see that Lillie is wearing a face of pure ecstasy. Her tongue is splayed out and her eyes stare blankly at the space above you. It is undeniably hot to see her looking like this, but part of you wants her to look at you when you cum inside her again, and that moment is fast approaching. Is there something you can do to force her attention back to you? Well, of course there is.</p><p>Leaning down next to her ear, you whisper those three little words you know she has so desperately wanted to hear you say for the longest time.</p><p>“Wh-what?!” You sense the entirety of Lillie’s rationality return to her in an instant once you say that. Light returns to her eyes and her mouth clamps shut as you gaze into her beautiful green eyes. “Did you say that you lo- <em><strong>Ugh</strong></em>?!”</p><p>Once her guard is down, you put your all into one last thrust, making Lillie choke on her words as this one last move makes her lose it. You feel a powerful jolt go through Lillie’s body as she experiences the most powerful orgasm of the night.</p><p>“<em>Uuaah</em>! <em><strong>Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh</strong></em>!!!”</p><p>Her orgasmic scream rings in your ears as her whole body seems to compress into itself. Her arms and legs twist and contract with this mighty climax and her vagina coils and undulates around your member tighter than you have ever felt it before.</p><p>Likewise, you release into the blonde beauty one last time. A powerful wave of splurge erupts from your cock’s head, sending wave after wave of semen into the furthest reaches of Lillie’s tight cunt. So many shots are rung out of you that your dick starts to hurt. Fortunately, it doesn’t last too long. After a few good shots, the flood dies down and your bodies start to relax.</p><p>Lillie lets out a throaty grunt when you separate, several globs of cum leaving alongside you. Her legs nearly catapult back to their proper positions, hitting the bed with a sound “thwomp!”. Lillie’s breaths are heavy and tired, and so are yours. For a second, you feel as if you may have gotten too rough with her, but your fears are abated when you hear her laugh tiredly.</p><p>“My goodness…” Lillie says in a breathless voice, panting so heavily her chest visibly rises and falls through the dim lighting. “…that was <em>amazing</em>! I loved it!”</p><p>Lillie pulls herself into a sitting position before you, albeit with some minor struggling as her arms simply won’t stop shaking. “You are the most amazing person in the entire world!” she says with earnest cheer as she struggles to keep her tired smile aloft for you.</p><p>Now seeing her here, panting so roughly, a weird smile on her face, hair matted and tangled all over, and her crotch stained with your own cum, she has never looked more beautiful than she ever has. You silently curse yourself for not seeing her for the woman that she is before tonight.</p><p>Lillie then tiredly blinks a few times. After giving up on staying aloft any further, her naked body collapses on top of you. You let out an “oof!” as your bodies clumsily collide before bracing her shoulder with a hand.</p><p>You are about to ask her is she’s alright, but then you hear the light breaths of someone who has passed out after a long day of exhausting, satisfying sex. You chuckle, then give her a small peck on the forehead before deciding to settle in for the night. But before your consciousness completely gives away, you could have sworn you heard her mumble something in her sleep.</p><p>“Mmy mm’v yoo too…”</p><p> </p><p>You are rudely pulled from your slumber by the sun shining its light upon your closed eyes. Groaning in tired annoyance, you turn and shift about in bed to try and find a more comfortable position, away from the obnoxious glare of the morning sun.</p><p>“Oh. Are you awake?”</p><p>You jolt upright in your bed at the shock of hearing another’s voice in your room at this time of day. Off to the side, you spy your good friend Lillie as she slips her clean white top back on over herself. You are surprised to see her for a moment before your grogginess fades, allowing you to recall the passionate events of last night. Trying to play it cool – despite your apparent nudity, you clear your throat and give her a plain “yes”.</p><p>Lillie hums in acknowledgement as she finishes redoing her ponytail. “I had a wonderful time with you last night,” she says in pure honesty. “but I really need to get going before anyone else wakes up. My mom will kill me if she ever found out what we did.”</p><p>You lift your legs off the side of the bed as Lillie steps over to grab her bag, having been knocked back onto the floor sometime during your little late-night romp, then immediately powerwalking to the door. She begins to open the door, only to freeze up and gasp once the door is only open a crack. You, too, feel chills when you hear Lillie exclaim in surprise,</p><p>“M-mother!”</p><p>You nearly jump out of your skin at the thought of Lusamine appearing outside your door at such an inopportune time. You push your body up against the wall to make yourself as small as possible, hoping that she will not come into your room and see you in the buff.</p><p>“Lillie dear,” you hear Lusamine’s voice from the other side of the door. “I never heard from you last night. Just what have you been doing in there all night?”</p><p>“W-well…” You see Lillie fidget nervously as she stands in the doorway, trying to keep you out of her mother’s sight. “…The thing is that I…”</p><p>Lillie blinks. She forces herself to stand upright and (you assume) looks Lusamine straight in the eye. “…I fell asleep on the couch before I could call you last night,” she says, technically not a lie. “Sorry to make you worry.” She bows politely</p><p>“Hm.” Lusamine hums, as if in thought, then says, “…Alright then. I’ll let it slide this time.” Seems like she isn’t going to question it any further, thankfully. “Since you’re ready now, come on downstairs and get some breakfast,” says Lusamine. “Your generous friend might already be waiting for you outside. Shouldn’t keep him waiting, right?” You then hear footsteps, indicating Lusamine has left down the hallway.</p><p>Lillie sighs in relief at having avoided an incident with her mother. Closing the door back up, she turns to look to you and smiles. “I’m glad that’s over with,” she tells you. “Although…” A strange look appears on her face as she takes on big step toward you. “…Talking to my mother with you so close and completely naked felt kind of exciting!”<br/>You shrug ambiguously. “Exciting” is not the word you would have used. “Terrifying” is more along your line of thought.</p><p>As you stand up, letting the bedsheets fall from your body, Lillie speeds forward to steal a big kiss from you, and you return it once you recover from her sudden show of affection. Her tongue bursts into your mouth and coils around your own and she moans into it for a few good seconds before the kiss is broken off. Lillie then blushes at you, tucking a thin string of her hair behind an ear before saying, “…I really did have a wonderful time with you… Promise we can do it again sometime.”</p><p>You nod enthusiastically. Lillie giggles and plants a tiny kiss on your cheek as thanks. “It’s a date then!” she says. Opening the door back up, she takes a few steps out into the hallway before turning back to you. “I’ll see you soon then. Goodbye!”</p><p>With a small wave and a cute smile, Lillie runs off. You hold your hand to the cheek where she kissed you. Such a lovely young woman is she. So cute and charming, and yet a hungry beast lurks so deep within her. Who’d’ve thought such an amazing girl had been so close to you this entire time? Certainly not you.</p><p>Hopefully, that “soon” she mentioned is sooner than you think it’ll be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>